Cross High
by UchihaBlossoms15
Summary: Sakura Haruno enrolls into a school full of vampires yet she doesn't know it. Read and witness about the ups and downs of crazy teachers, hormonal fanboys, and hungry vampire guys as she learns of a few secrets of Cross High. SakuraXCentric
1. Chapter 1- Mondays

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTER'S.**

**I GOT LAWYERS BUDDY, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM. O.O**

**This story has two animes in it. SUCH AS:**

**Naruto! (HANDCLAP)**

**Vampire Knight -baby- (HANDCLAP)**

**AND SOME RANDOM (that I own) ANIME-fied CHARACTERS THAT WILL HAVE RANDOM PERSONALITIES.**

**The characters are a little OOC so let me explain something.**

**DON'T FUCKING READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE OOC'S. WE CLEAR? DON'T CARE.**

**LET THE ANIME RANDOMNESS...BEGIN.**

**Title: Cross High**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno enrolls into a school full of vampires yet she doesn't know it. Read and witness about the ups and downs of crazy teachers, hormonal fanboys, and hungry vampire guys as she learns of a few secrets of Cross High.**

* * *

**_Cross High _**

_**Chapter 1: Mondays**_

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, Sakura, wake up, wake up, this is useless," A male voice said, turning to give the brown haired girl to his left a lazy look.

She sighed, and pushed him out the way, and took his place beside the sleeping pinkette's bed.

"If anything, you're useless. That's not how you wake someone up. THIS is how you wake someone up."

She raised her hand, and slapped Sakura across the face. The slap bounced off the walls echoing throughout the room. The black haired male cringed. 'That had to hurt,' He thought.

Sakura bolted up, rubbing her reddened cheek. Her gaze fell upon the smirking brown haired girl, as her fist balled up at her side.

"Why!?" She asked loudly, gesturing to her cheek. The girl shrugged, and turned to walk out of the room. On her way out, she answered,

"You wouldn't get up, so slapping you was the only option. By the way, you only have 20 minutes before you're late for school."

Sakura looked to her left, and eyed the clock. It read 7:40. Her eyes nearly popped right out their sockets. She scrambled out of her bed, and fell face first into her pink plush rug. A chuckle came from her right. Sakura glared at her jet black haired brother dangerously, indicating that she wasn't in the mood. He raised his hands up in defense mode, and exited her room leaving her to finally get dressed.

**++XX++**

"There, finally done," Sakura said, smiling.

After taking her regular 10 minute shower, she felt refreshed.

The school's uniform was better than her old school's. At her other school, their school colors were black and yellow. It was gross. But the new school's colors she was going to were red and black. '_At least it's not black and yellow. Ew.' _Sakura thought, grimacing.

The uniform consisted of a black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini skirt, black knee high socks and a pair of dark colored boots. It also came along with the customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links. All in all, Sakura loved it.

She put her long pink hair up in a messy bun, and slid on a black headband to match her uniform. She looked herself over in the mirror, and cringed when noticing the extreme shortness of the skirt. She tried pulling it down, but only resulting in it bouncing back up giving her pale thighs a good view. She sighed. '_The school principal must be a real pervert._' She thought mentally, sweatdropping.

The banging on her room door interrupted her thoughts.

"Hurry up pinky! You got 2 minutes left!" Her brother shouted from outside her door.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Sakura yelled back.

She hurriedly added a little eyeliner around her eyes, and a touch of lip gloss. She pursed her lips, and smiled to herself. She had to admit. She looked good - aside from the constant mental nagging of her mini skirt.

She ran out of her bathroom, and quickly slid on her black knee length socks, and slipped on her black school boots. Before turning off her lamp, she grabbed her black messenger bag, and ran out of the room, shutting the door on her way out.

Sakura raced down the stairs, and came into the living room to see her brother and sister waiting on her.

"Took you long enough, geez," Her sister commented, "It's not like you're going to a ball or anything."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, can we just go already? Unlike you two boobs, I still have one more year to go before graduating," Sakura said.

Her brother chuckled, and walked out of the door, the brown haired girl following him. Sakura sighed. She hated mondays. She quickly followed her two siblings out the door, and closed it behind her.

**++XX++**

Sakura looked out of the car window in complete awe. As they rounded into the school's parking lot, she got a full view of Cross High. It was huge. That's the only word she could muster up about the school. It. Was. HUGE.

The structure of the building was nonetheless breathtakingly beautiful. A big cross adored the front of the school, which Sakura guessed was where the main office was, giving the school's name some major props. The school - if she had to guess - looked to about 5 stories high. She was sure there had to be elevators.

When the car came to a stop in the closet parking space to the main offce, Sakura quckly unbuckled her seat belt, and hopped out of the car. She couldn't wait to see the inside. If the inside was as amazing as the outside, Sakura just might consider on secretly living in the school.

When they entered through the front doors of the school, Sakura gasped outwardly.

There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, which led down a hall to their left, and so forth. Scented candles hung along the walls sending Sakura gothic vibes down her spine. The inside of the school reminded Sakura of a movie she watched over the summer. It was a victorian movie where this girl went to school secretly full of vampires, and ended up becoming one later on in the movie. **(funny story huh? ;)** Sakura was angered when finding out that there wasn't a second movie to it. It was one of her all-time favourites.

"Hey, Sakura?" A voice called out to her.

She blinked bewilderingly, and turned to the person that called her.

"Yeah Kazaki?" She replied back, finding her older brother - Kazaki - and her older sister - Shihori - in the main office talking to a lady behind a desk.

"When's your birthday again?" He asked, chuckling nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura sighed. Only her brother.

"3-28-96." She retorted, annoyed that her own brother couldn't remember her birthday.

After Kazaki and Shihori handed her her schedule, they told her that they had to go, and they'll see her after school. They had already graduated highschool so that's why they didn't enroll themselves. The three siblings lived together alone in a two story house their parents left to them in their will. They died in a brutal car accident on their way to work one morning, and since then, the three haruno siblings have been together like glue.

In time, Sakura learned to forget the past, and move on. She made a promise to herself that she wasn't going cry, and let her parent's death stop her from becoming a nurse. She wasn't going to let her elder siblings live for her.

It was their turn to lean on her, and she'd make sure of it.

They said their goodbyes, and left Sakura to it.

Before walking off to go and find her first period class, she contemplated on whether or not asking for a tardy slip, but decided against thinking that her teacher wouldn't count it against her since it was a first day. So she walked up a flight of stairs to god knows what hall.

**++XX++**

Sakura sighed. Even though she was given a map along with a list of teachers and their room numbers, she still got lost. No matter how many corners she went around, she still couldn't find one single class of hers. It was like a huge maze. The numerous elevators didn't really help her any. If only she could find her first period teacher...

She rounded another corner, and was met with another classroom. She looked down at her list, and cursed under her breath for the umpteenth time.

"Damnit! At this rate, I'm going to be late!" Sakura said aloud, angrily crumpling up the list of teachers and the room numbers. In the heat of , she threw the crumpled piece of paper on the ground, and turned the same corner she came from but was met with a well built chest almost knocking her out cold.

Hands quickly shot out just in time to catch her before she could come in contact with the ground. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to be captured by a duo of piercing lavender eyes.

She instantly blushed when realizing his hands gripping tightly on her waist. Noticing this, he quickly let her go, and stuffed his hands in his pockets with light blush across his cheeks.

"Watch where you're going next time," He muttered lowly, and walked past her.

Sakura was about reply back with a irritated remark when she noticed a hall pass around his wrist. Assuming by his uniform that he was a student, she tried to gain his attention,

"Hey!" She called out to him, catching up to him, and blocking his path by jumping in front of him.

"What?" He asked, obviously irritated.

Sakura blushed under his piercing gaze, and nervously bit her lip. She clasped her hands in front of her.

"Ano, I'm lost and I can't seem to find Mr. Hatake's classroom. Would you mind telling me where it is?" She asked him, finding her boots more interesting.

"Go down stair A, then go down Hall B, and you'll find room 206."

Sakura looked back up to thank him, but he wasn't there anymore. She looked behind her to see him walking down the hall, and turning the corner leaving her standing alone, clueless.

She sighed, and trudged down the long flight of stairs that he told her to go down.

She could tell it was going to be a long day. But on her way down, she couldn't get the guy she just had bumped into out of her head. _'Those eyes. . .they were so mesmerising. . .' _She thought, blushing again just thinking about him.

She shook her head.

She needed to concentrate. First period was almost over, and she needed to hurry.

Realizing it, she began sprinting down the long staircase, and rounded another corner, and looked up above her to see a rectangular sign hanging from the ceiling.

**HALL B**

_'Finally. .' _She thought to herself, relieved that she found her class just in time for the bell to ring.

Before grabbing the knob of the classroom door, she took a deep breath, and tried to calm her racing heart rate from giving her a heart attack. She hated the attention set on her whenever she walked into a classroom full of kids, as they stared and whispered at her/about her. It was unsettling for her.

_'Come on Sakura, you can do this! You're strong! Be positive! You can DO this!'_ She mentally motivated herself, noticing the tiny goosebumps growing on both her arms.

With much hesitation, she opened the door slowly, as the teacher - which she assumed was Hatake Kakashi - stopped in the middle of his lesson to put his attention on her. She blushed feeling the countless eyes on the left side of her face as she made her way into the massive classroom to stand in front of the silver haired man, her teacher.

"Ah, you must be Haruno Sakura. Do you have a tardy slip?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura mentally cursed herself for not asking the lady at the front desk for a tardy slip when she knew she should have.

Kakashi noticed her fidgety stance, and chuckled under his mask, "Just joking, you may sit in any seat that is available."

Sakura smiled nervously, and turned to the class, and scanned the minimal amounts of empty seats, and mentally sighed. _'This would be a good time for someone to raise their hand. . .'_ Sakura thought to herself.

When seeing that no one else was going to raise their hand, a guy with mahogany colored hair, and bluish grey eyes raised his hand halfway in the air with a bored look on his face. Sakura caught his eye, and instantly blushed, and walked up the long steps to the chair beside him, and sat down setting her bag down beside her.

Sakura let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, and let her chin rest on the palm of her hand as Kakashi droned on and on about some math equation.

_'I soooo hate Mondays._' She thought, looking out the classroom window to her left.

* * *

**A/N: This is my second attempt on writing another Naruto/VK highschool fic. My first one was pitiful, so I decided to make a even better one with a even more ORIGINAL plot. (XP) Hope you enjoyed it, and an update is to be expected sometime this weekend. (if nothing important comes up)**

**BTW, make sure to vote for a final pairing on _The Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime _and now _Cross High. _****  
**

**Must get at least 5 reviews before posting the second chapter. Until then...REVIEW. :**

**+ KatlovesCats +**


	2. Chapter 2- A Certain Blonde's Gameplan

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTER'S.**

**I GOT LAWYERS BUDDY, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM. O.O**

**This story has two animes in it. SUCH AS:**

**Naruto! (HANDCLAP)**

**Vampire Knight -baby- (HANDCLAP)**

**AND SOME RANDOM (that I own) ANIME-fied CHARACTERS THAT WILL HAVE RANDOM PERSONALITIES.**

**The characters are a little OOC so let me explain something.**

**DON'T FUCKING READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE OOC'S. WE CLEAR? DON'T CARE.**

**LET THE ANIME RANDOMNESS...BEGIN.**

**Title: Cross High**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno enrolls into a school full of vampires yet she doesn't know it. Read and witness about the ups and downs of crazy teachers, hormonal fanboys, and hungry vampire guys as she learns of a few secrets of Cross High.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. The internet was being a butthole...yeah. Anywho, enjoy, and at the moment, the votes are now for both stories:**

**Return of The Vampire Cherry Blossom -**

**Kaname - 16**

**Zero - 6**

**Sasuke - 1**

**Shiki - 2**

**Multi - 7**

**Cross High -**

**Zero - 3**

**Aido - 1**

**Keep on voting! The voting will stop on Friday, so get your votes in if you haven't voted yet! ^^**

* * *

_**Cross High**_

_**Chapter 1:**_ _**A Certain Blonde's Gameplan**_

After sitting in her seat for the first five minutes of class, Sakura pulled out a spiral notebook out of her bag along with a blue ball pen. She began copying notes from the board, when a hand tapped her shoulder. Irritated that someone was bothering her when concentrating, she whipped around in her seat, and gave the person that disturbed her a sharp glare, and through her gritted teeth, she muttered, "Wha-" but stopped when seeing who it was.

"Te-tenten?"

The one named Tenten furrowed her eyebrows, but when remembering who Sakura was, she smiled widely.

"Pinky?"

Sakura playfully shoved her, and rolled her eyes.

"To this day I still don't know why you call me that."

Tenten shrugged.

"It's my nickname for you. But I knew you looked familiar when you were standing in front of the class. I just wasn't sure if it was you or not. So when did you guys move back?" Tenten asked, twirling her pen between her fingers.

"About a week ago. And what'd you mean _move back_? I've always been here, just not in this part of Japan."

Tenten chuckled.

"I know, but you've been gone for so long that I almost forgot about you Pinky."

A vein throbbed at Sakura's temple, "Call me Pinky one more time, and I'll- "

"Oi, Pinky! Shut it would ya? I can't concentrate over here!" A guy with red triangular stripes across both his cheeks exclaimed from across the room.

"Oh shut up Kiba! It's not like you were doing anything anyway!" Tenten yelled back, causing a few other students to become interested in their confrontation.

Kiba slapped his hands on his desk, "You wanna repeat that twin buns?"

Tenten stood up, and pushed up her sleeves, "Bring it on dog boy."

Kiba walked up in front of her desk quicker than what Sakura could've done, and leaned into her face to where their noses could've almost touched.

"I dare ya. Hit me."

Tenten smirked.

"I hope you know that I took karate for six years."

Kiba snorted, "Karate to me don't mean a damn thing. I'm not afraid to kick a little girl's ass. Especially yours."

Tenten balled up her fists, and punched Kiba straight in the nose. He groaned, and fell onto the ground behind Sakura's seat holding his nose and swearing.

"Fucking bitch! Argh!"

"That'll be quite enough out of you two! Go to the office right now!" Kakashi instructed.

Tenten gave her Sakura a quick wink before walking out of the classroom. Kiba scrambled onto his feet, and exited the room mumbling more profanities under his breath.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Kakashi went back to his lesson. Sakura sighed, and muttered under her breath, "Good grief Tenten."

Shiki side-glanced at Sakura.

"You know her?" He asked her.

Sakura turned to him, and blushed slightly. She always hated how shy she would become when a guy would talk to her.

"H-hai. We were friends when we were younger. She gets into trouble a lot."

Shiki nodded, and smirked slightly. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a chocolate pocky stick. When he was just about to demolish it, a voice stopped him.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

He almost quirked an eyebrow.

"It's a pocky stick. Haven't you ever had one?" Shiki asked, curious of why she didn't know what pocky was.

She looked down at her hands, and blushed again. She was sure her face was scorched by now.

"N-no. I've never heard of it before. Is it good?"

Shiki blushed slightly, "I guess. It depends really. We all have different taste buds."

An awkward silence overcame the atmosphere between the two as the whispers of the students around them were talking about what had just happened between Kiba and Tenten.

Shiki wasn't really much of a talker, but for some reason he found Sakura to be rather interesting to talk to. She was so..how could he put it. Shy. He liked it. It made her look so innocent. He wondered what else was 'interesting' about her.

"Ano, so what's your name?" Sakura asked him, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Senri Shiki, but everyone calls me Shiki. It's easier, and it sounds better."

She giggled, and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I imagine it is."

The rest of the class period, the two worked in silence. At times they would ask each other questions about their homework and such but that was it.

**BRRINNNNGGGG!**

Sakura closed her notebook, and stuffed her things into her bag and stood up to exit the door when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey! New girl!"

She turned to the voice behind her, and almost choked on her saliva.

A girl with a blonde high ponytail, and baby blue eyes peered down at Sakura almost _too _friendly. Nearly fake in Sakura's eyes.

Beside her was another blonde with eletric blue eyes. He smirked in Sakura's direction, and threw her a wink. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes. Her bag was on her shoulder ready to go.

Beside him was another guy with blonde strawberry colored hair, and enchanting reddish-orange eyes to match. His uniform was partly opened which told Sakura that he was somewhat of a _bad boy_.

On his right was a guy Sakura had came to know earlier as Shiki. He looked completely bored. The same chocolate stick she had seen him eating during class was hanging at the corner of his mouth. She blushed when accidentally meeting his eyes.

Then to his left was a guy with raven colored hair, and dark orbs to complete his dark look. He smirked when catching her looking at him, and winked. She bit her lip, and moved a strand pf pink hair from her eyes behind her ear.

To _his_ left was a guy with blonde spiky hair, and sea blue eyes to follow his cheerful mood. He smiled widely, and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura almost giggled, but remembered that the blonde girl was silently judging her behind her sad of an excuse smile. She wasn't fooling Sakura. She was fake, and Sakura knew it.

To his left was a girl with raven dark hair, and pupiless white eyes. She tapped the tips of her two index fingers together in a shy manner. **At least one of them doesn't look snobby.** Sakura thought.

Then to the shy girl's left was a guy with (**again**) blonde hair with forest green eyes. He looked like a good person but then again Sakura had her doubts. Not everyone that looked 'innocent' was trustworthy.

Even the shy girl was someone to watch.

Last but least, the guy to the blonde's left had brown hair, and enchanting reddish brown eyes to match. He wore a friendly smile, but Sakura wasn't going for it. Even though he looked like someone she could hang out with and trust, there was still the possibility that he could be faking.

A very good percentage.

They all looked like something out of Teen's Fashion Magazine. Not a flaw touched them. It was as if they were made out of clay or something. Each had their own uniqueness to them. It made Sakura on edge. How can someone be so perfect yet have an attitude like the blonde headed girl?

"You're Sakura, right?" She asked, flipping her long blonde ponytail behind her.

"Yeah, and?" Sakura replied impatiently.

She hated being late to her classes on the first day.

"Don't get smart with me. I was just asking. Anyways, if you would like to join our group then you must also be a cheerleader and you have to have a boyfriend that's in this group."

Sakura rose an eyebrow. Was she out of her mind or what? Sakura seriously wanted to laugh in her face.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer but no. Now I have to go to class. Nice meeting you though."

Sakura quickly left the room to her next class which was English with Sarutobi Asuma.

When the pinkette left the room, the blonde crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed loudly.

"Stubborn bitch.." She muttered lowly.

"I like her. She's not like that Karin girl was. She's one of those rare hard-to-get girls." The blonde with electric blue eyes commented, mentally fanasizing about her.

"She's interesting..." Shiki mumbled, munching on another pocky stick.

"She's a tough one to crack, and that's why a plan must be set up. She will join us sooner or later, but I want sooner. And I know just the person to deal with her..." The blonde haired girl said, looking at the guy with the brown hair, and reddish brown eyes. He rose an eyebrow.

"Kaname will get close enough to her that she'll begin to get all comfortable with him and want him near her at all times. Like a friendship, but also a little more," Kaname sighed, and shook his head at her scheme. Always him.

"Then you Kaname will go in for the kill whenever you think she is into you enough to snag her."

"What'd you mean by _snag her_?" He asked.

"Oh you're so naive. You know? Bite her? Mark her? Come **on** you guys! We've been through this a bunch of times! I hope you all haven't forgotten already now!" The blonde said.

"I haven't Ino-chan! It's still implanted in my brain!" The spiky blonde said jumping up and down excitedly.

Ino sighed, and nearly facepalmed.

"Alright Naruto, that's good to know. Anyway, that's the plan! Don't forget it! This has to work! If not, we'll have to bring out the big guns!"

Naruto rose his hand. Ino sighed again.

"Question?"

"Ano, what'd you mean by _big guns_?"

Ino facepalmed while some of the group snickered and chuckled.

"The big plan. The final surprize. Our only option?"

Naruto tapped his chin in thought.

"**IDIOT**! Whatever! Let's go! We're going to be late for second period." Ino said, and ran out of the vacant classroom to second period.

The rest just walked while Naruto lagged behind still wondering what Ino had meant by _big guns_.

_**++XX++**_

"Such a bitch.." Sakura muttered under her breath, clutching her sketchbook tightly to her chest.

It nearly took everything in Sakura's power to not have punched that blonde girl into submission. She was really racking Sakura's nerves. But it was just another group thing that she wanted her to join. Sakura's had that been done to her at her old school. Her first day there, the girls were all over her wanting her to join their little _group_. But Sakura wasn't stupid. They wanted to build her up just so they can knock her back down in the end.

Where she first started.

Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone. She fell on her butt whilst her sketchbook, and some of her drawings scattered across the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry.I should have been more mindful of where I was going," A guy said, bending down to pick up the scattered papers.

In the midst of collecting her drawings, he stopped to look at one that had peaked his interest. It was a drawing of a field of flowers, and a little girl twirling in the center of it all. He smiled slightly.

"Did you draw this? It's very good."

Sakura looked up from rubbing her bottom,and almost died on the spot. She quickly snatched the sketchbook out of his hand along with the rest of her papers, and quickly stood up. As she was about to run away, he reached put just in time to grab ahold of her wrist and pull her back.

She blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was doing that a lot lately.

"Why are so embarrassed? Your drawings are beautiful. You should be proud of them. Not everyone at this school can draw as good as you. You're Sakua right? It suits you," He said smiling.

She blushed, and bit her lip nervously, " T-thanks. What's yours?"

"Oh well how rude of me. My name is Kuran Kaname," He took her hand, and kissed it causing her to blush for the millionth time.

"Ano, I'm sorry but I'm going to be late for my class so if you'll excuse me-"

"Oh, what class are you going to next?" Kaname asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sakura reached into her bag, and pulled out her schedule, and scanned over as he stepped behind her to get a better look. Her face heated up instantly.

"I have E-english with Sarutobi Asuma. Is that your next class too?"

He smiled, and nodded.

"Yes it is. Do you mind if we walked together? These halls aren't always safe."

Sakura nodded, and began walking with him closely beside her.

_'I know he's in that blonde headed girl's group, but he seems too...I don't know..'_

- **Innocent?** -

Sakura mentally sighed.

_'Well that's one way of putting it but yeah. It's just hard to believe that he's in a group lile that with her as the leader. It makes no sense to me.'_

- **This school doesn't make any sense. First you bump into a total hot emo guy, and now this? Yeah..not a whole lot of sense floating around in the air. But this school gives of strange vibes you know? It's weird.** -

'_You know Inner, you may be right this time._'

- **Hey!** -

'_This place does feel a little off. Hm. I guess I have to be more careful of who I talk to._'

- **Right! But Kaname is so far a good guy...with an incredibly hot body!** -

Sakura facepalmed.

'_I love you Inner, but sometimes you remind me of a leech. Always feeding off of people's outside._'

- **What'd you mean by that?** -

'_Always looking on the outside and not paying attention on what's on the inside too._'

-** ...Fine...I'll try and work on that.**-

'_That's all I ask._'

- **But remember that Kaname is still sexy! Also that one guy we met earlier! Now 'he' was sexy!** -

Sakura sighed deeply.

'_Tuning you out now._'

- **Whatever but I'll still be in your subconscious! ALWAYS!** -

Sakura sighed outwardly. Kaname looked down at her, and smirked slightly. Her pink lips were pursed out in complete confusion which Kaname found to be extremely cute.

Ino may have done something good for once...for him at least.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated. It took me like only a few hours but I updated right? :)**

**BTW, make sure to vote for a final pairing on ****_The Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime _****and now ****_Cross High. Remember, it ends Friday so get them votes in! _**

**Must get at least 5 reviews before posting the second chapter. Until then...REVIEW. **

**+ KatlovesCats +**


	3. Chapter 3- Asuma - English

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTER'S.**

**I GOT LAWYERS BUDDY, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM. O.O**

**This story has two animes in it. SUCH AS:**

**Naruto! (HANDCLAP)**

**Vampire Knight -baby- (HANDCLAP)**

**AND SOME RANDOM (that I own) ANIME-fied CHARACTERS THAT WILL HAVE RANDOM PERSONALITIES.**

**The characters are a little OOC so let me explain something.**

**DON'T FUCKING READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE OOC'S. WE CLEAR? DON'T CARE.**

**LET THE ANIME RANDOMNESS...BEGIN.**

**Title: Cross High**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno enrolls into a school full of vampires yet she doesn't know it. Read and witness about the ups and downs of crazy teachers, hormonal fanboys, and hungry vampire guys as she learns of a few secrets of Cross High.**

**A/N: Sorry about the EXTREMELY late update! I was so focused on Universal Love that I completely forgot about Cross High! So since this story's been in the shadows for so long, I will defintely make up for lost time. This chapter is like 3,684 word count long. Amazing, right? Yep! So now (maybe) you can forgive me! :) Or not.. But plz enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

_**Cross High**_

_**Chapter 3: Asuma - English**_

When Kaname escorted Sakura to her next class, he told her that he would be in class when the student council's meeting was over. It usually lasted for about 15 minutes. She just nodded, and entered the classroom with ease. The hard part was already over, now she was used to walking in a classroom, even though it was a silent as an abandoned house. As she walked in, not one of the students paid any attention to her, and for that, she was glad. With a small smile, she walked to the teacher's desk to wait until the teacher got there. As she looked around, she didn't notice that on the teacher's desk was a small bag of animal crackers. All her life, she's grown to love animal crackers. It was her favorite snack in the world, and she would kill anyone that tried to take it away from her. Literally. She would burn them alive, and sell their remains, which was only dust, to a lonely merchant off the street. Yep, she loved her some animal crackers.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" The same yellow-haired guy from earlier boasted loudly from the top row of desks. She sweatdropped as she made her way to him. 'Does he have to be so loud?' She thought.

He, of course, was surrounded by the same people that that same girl Sakura remembered hung around. At first, she couldn't really believe that he was in a group like that snobby blond's, but considering that they both seemed to argue a lot, she must've had no choice but to let him join. He was a little annoying.

"Ano, what's your name?" She asked him, as she stood in front of all of them. He jabbed his finger into his chest, and smiled brightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" He said loudly, then winked. Sakura stepped sideways to dodge it. Naruto pouted, which consisted in him puckering his bottom lip out, and making his eyes appear tempting for someone, in this case, Sakura, to see him as an innocent person, which, in some ways, he wasn't. She walked past him, and sat down beside Shiki, who was too busy munching on a chocolate pocky stick to notice his surroundings. She smiled, and took the half eaten chocolatey treat from his lips, and ate it. He turned to her with pink-tinted cheeks. She giggled at his embarrassed look.

"So, is Sarutobi-sensei a good teacher?" She asked him as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. He took another pocky stick out, and ate it whole, then shrugged.

"Depends on the way you look at it. He can teach pretty good, but he does have a smoking habit. I don't really know why, but he's allowed to smoke during class. It's something that he's done for years, and we've gotten use to it. But about you?" He asked her. She blushed lightly.

"What about me?" She replied.

"Like, what are your hobbies?" She tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, I do enjoy drawing. Oh, and I also love to write songs. It's something that I've done since I was little," She giggled, "Yeah, I would have to say that I like to draw, and write music. It relaxes me."

Shiki nodded impressively, then something hit him.

"Wait, do you have any drawings of yours on you now?"

He noticed that she clutched at her bag tightly.

"A-ano, no. I-I a-accidentally l-left them a-at home," She replied nervously. He shrugged. If she didn't want to tell him the truth, then so be it. He wasn't going to pressure her into anything that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, class. Open your books to page 105, and do the chapter review section. Haruno Sakura, since you're books have not came in, you'll be sharing with Sasuke for now on. He's a very smart guy, so you should find and get help with everything you need," Asuma, their teacher, said letting a puff of smoke go past his lips, and out the classroom windows. It was August. In Konoha, Japan, it could get up to 99 degrees. It was about 90 degrees already. It was hot enough to roast a Choji on the windowsill. Exactly.

Sakura nodded, but on the inside, she really wanted to share with Shiki. He was, basically, the only person there that actually wasn't annoying, or a pervert. Well, she didn't know much about this Sasuke guy so she couldn't really judge him just yet.

She stood up, then looked for the guy named Sasuke, but was quickly relieved to see a hand raised at the other side of the room. As she walked over to him, her mind was puzzled. 'That's strange. Isn't he in the group also?' She thought.

She sat down, and took out from her bag a pen, and her pink scruffy notebook. As she waited while Asuma to get through taking role, she decided to look that Sasuke guy over.

His pose was...different. Not like the bad different, but the good one. His hands were clasped together, which also covered his mouth in a mysterious way. His complexion was slightly like hers. Pale. His dark raven hair had blue tints in it, which was cool in her book, and only reached to the nape of his neck. His bangs was in his face, which reminded her of a skater guy. The ones with that swish to the side hair?She loved guys like that. Every five seconds they would have to move their hair to the side by jerking their heads to the side so that their hair could follow suit. It was pretty cool, and even though she didn't know too many people like that, she was glad that their was one in the school. Not all guys liked their hair like that, but the ones that did, she took advantage of. Now to say that she was going to be all over him like some kind of fangirl was out of the question. Hell. No. She wasn't like that. She was one of those hard-to-get girls, and she knew that that was what guys liked. To feel rejected, and interested.

"If You're going to stare at me so dumbly, then do it when you know I'm not looking. You fangirls are so annoying," Sasuke said without moving his hands, and looking from the corner of his eye at her. She blushed, then quickly adverted her eyes to the front just when Asuma had gotten done taking role. He rolled his eyes, and went back to burning a hole through some random guy's head.

"Now that that's over and done with, let's get on with the lesson of the day. Today we're going to be getting to know each other by doing Introductions," Asuma looked around the class, and pulled the cigarette from between his lips, and let out a small puff of smoke.

"Okay, I'll give you a choice. I can either put you into groups," Some of the kids groaned, "Yes, I'll be the one to do it, or we can do this individually. Your pick," Asuma said, and took another drag.

Naruto raised his hand, Asuma nodded at him.

"Can we do it as a group, Asuma-sensei? I want to be with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a bright smile as he waved at her. She smiled awkwardly, and waved back slightly.

Asuma coughed softly, "Fine. Since no one wanted to do the individual thing, I guess we'll go with groups thanks to Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled even wider. "Yep! Thanks to me, you guys get to be in groups with random people! Isn't that great?" He said.

Half of the class sent him death glares while others just simply groaned, and cursed themselves for not speaking up. It was a Monday. A new day of the school year. It was expected to see that students were too shy to speak up while it was silent.

"Okay, okay, everybody shut up. It's been decided so stop all that groaning. Now," Asuma looked over the classroom, and let out another ball of smoke, "Since there's 50 of you in here, you'll be split into 10 groups," The class groaned again. Asuma blew smoke at a kid on the first row, "Hmm. I guess I could let you pick who you want in your group.. Okay, the team captains for each group is Ino, Hinata, Jun, Shikamaru, and Ruya. Now pick your ten people and get in your group somewhere in the classroom."

Sakura sat in her seat, and waited patiently for someone to pick her to be in their group. Nothing really happened after a few minutes of other kids getting picked, but after a few more minutes, someone called her name. She looked up from her twiddling fingers to the one that called her. He had black neck length hair, with piercing black eyes. He looked like Sasuke! Hell, they nearly looked identical.

"Sakura Haruno. I pick you to join my group," They guy said boredly, then sat back down around the little square the group had made in the front of the room. When she had gathered her things, and was making her way to the group, she noticed some of the ones in the group. She saw Sasuke, and the blond haired guy, Naruto in it. Those were the only ones she knew. The rest were unknown.

She sat down between the two of them, and mentally sighed. _Today is going to be hell._ She thought to herself.

**Well of course. Hell wouldn't be hell without its regular ole demons, now would it?**

_Could you go die in a hole or something? I'm getting tired of you invading my every thought._

**Oh please, you love it. Especially since you absolutely have no life, and no friends.**

_Ugh. Today IS a Monday, you know. I'm not exactly at my best today, so go away._

**Hn. Fine, but you'll need someone to talk to other than yourself, then that's when you'll come crawling back to me.**

_I hope you know that you just said that I'll have no one else to talk to but you, right?_

**Damnit! You know what I meant!**

_Not really._

**You're mean.**

_Tell me something I don't know._

**Grrrrr.**

"Okay, who wants to go first?" The guy said, as he looked around the silent group. No one said a word because no one wanted to go first. The guy sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll go first. My name is Jun Uchiha. I'm 17, and a junior, obviously. I don't like a lot of things, so don't talk to me about random shit unless it's really important, or life-threatening, got it?" The group nodded except for Sakura since she barely knew the guy. "Next."

The guy on Jun's right was about to speak when Asuma interjdcted the whole class from their intros. "Who all was in Kakashi Hatake's class last period?" Half of the class raised their hands. "Okay, I know some of you have been wondering why homeroom lasted so long, and why Kakashi was teaching English. Well there's been a little mix-up. Starting tomorrow, he WILL be your homeroom teacher and will not teach you English. Your actual English period will go right on schedule starting tomorrow. So tomorrow, when you enter Kakashi's room, he'll take roll, and then you'll go to your second period. Any questions?" No one said a word. Asuma waved his hand signaling for them to carry on.

When it got around to Sakura's turn, she blushed, and began twiddling her fingers nervously. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 years old, and I like to draw, and play the guitar. I don't really dislike anything expect for fake people. Other than that, I'm okay."

Everyone in the group stared at her for a second, then looked at the captain, which was, of course, Jun. He sighed, then put his hands behind his head in a casual way. He looked side to side, and noticed that most if the group's were done also. He stood up, walked to Asuma, said a few words, then came strolling back to his group.

"Asuma-sensei said that we could go back to our desks, and talk quietly. We only have, like," He looked down at his wristwatch. "5 minutes left so go do whatever."

Jun went to sit back at his desk where that blond haired girl and her posse was. Sakura stood up, but as she was turning around, she accidentally ran into a brick wall. Well, it felt like it anyway. She fell on her butt, groaned, then shook her fist at the one that her inner claimed to have been such a fucking klutz to stand behind her like that, the lowered her hand when she saw who it was. Her eyes widened as she jumped up, and hugged the two guys tightly.

"Izuna-kun! Shisui-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked said two people with the biggest smile on her face. Her classmates, or in particular, Ino's group, excluding Kaname, who had not returned to class like he had said he would, was in shock, but they didn't show it. They just stopped what they were talking about, and directed all of their attention to the front of the room.

Izuna smiled lightly, and pressed his lips against the top of her head. "We should be asking you the same thing, Saku-chan."

She pulled back, then clasped her hands in front of her. "Well Kazaki-oniisan, and Shihori-oneesan wanted to move back into our parents house because they felt like the school that I was going to wasn't teaching me the things that they learned here at Konoha, so we moved back. I actually like here. It's pretty good, except that it has too many stairs! I almost died going up them, Izuna-kun!" She whined as poked her bottom lip out. Izuna chuckled, and shook his head.

"So tell me how you guys got lucky enough for your parents house to not have been rented out since you moved?" Shisui asked, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, after Kakaru, and Shihori talked with the one that rented the house to our parents, he let the house stay in our name until we decided to move back. I literally have no clue how they got the guy to agree with them, but whatever they did worked like a charm," Sakura replied.

"Ah," Shisui nodded. "The man's gotta be a pervert. No man would let a house stay rented out just for a couple of teenagers. Your sister had to have done something." She shook her head with a confused look.

"No, she didn't. I was there. All she said was that since our parent's wanted the house to be in our possession until we didn't want it any longer, there wouldn't really be an exact reason to have given us the house if we couldn't get it back once we had to move away for a while," Sakura explained.

"Oh." Shisui nodded.

"Yep. Hey, have seen a guy with dark chocolate hair, with chocolate brown eyes anywhere?" She asked the both of them as she looked behind them.

"Oh, you're talking about Kaname?" Shiki asked from behind her. She quickly turned around, and sent him a silent mental glare.

**That guy fucking came out the nowhere! You saw that right?!**

She mentally sighed. _Yes, Inner. If you saw it, what makes you think that I didn't?_

**Oh, well that shit scared the bajebbies out of me. I can't help that I get scared easily. Damn.**

_Whatever. Stop talking. Shiki's telling me something._

"Yeah, he's talking to Ino-san," Shiki said as he jerked his thumb behind him pointing to Kaname and Ino at the back of the room.

Sakura's eyes sparked with interest.

"Thanks, Shiki-san."

She walked past him, up the long stairs, and finally stood beside Kaname as he argued with the blond who was just standing there twirling a piece of her long blond ponytail around her thumb and her index finger.

"I don't care! I'm not doing it! You can get someone else to do your dirty work!" Kaname shouted at Ino, who's reaction still stayed the same.

Sakura looked innocently between the two of them as the argument came to a close when Kaname finally took notice of the blossom beside him. He looked down at her, then back at the blond.

"How about this. You can make your own group, while I'll do the same. I'm tired of you ordering us around while you sit at your throne watching your little _peasants _do your biddings. I'm _sick _of it, Ino-san," He said harshly, then took Sakura's wrist, swiveled around, and headed to the front of the room. Ino huffed angrily, then pouted sadly.

"Please, Kaname-kun! Can't we talked about this?" Ino said, pleadingly.

"We're done talking." He replied.

Ino stomped her foot, then scouted the room as Kaname did the same.

"Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, and Lee. You're in my group," Ino ordered, and they quickly trudged from different sides of the room to where she was standing. Ino cocked her hips to the side, and smirked.

Kaname surveyed the class, and finally made his decision.

"Shiki, Jun, Aidou, Sasuke, Naruto, Izuna, Shisui, Neji, Temari, Ichiro, Zero, and Sakura. You're in my group."

Those that were called stood up reluctantly and walked in front of the room to stand beside either Sakura or Izuna or Shisui.

Asuma wasn't really paying any attention to them because he was too busy smoking, and reading a porn magazine. Sakura looked over at him, and giggled to herself.

_Through all of this, he isn't even paying attention to any of us. This school is more weirder than I gave credit for._

**You can say that again. Man, all of these got guys in one place? Can you say **heaven**?**

_Well you do have a point there In- What?! No! We're not here for that idiot! This is suppose to be a school for learning! Not to be checking out hot guys!_

**Hehe, you said hot guys. I knew you thought they were all hot.**

She blushed mentally. _Shut up! Do not!_

**But you just said that you thought they were-**

_Nonsense. You must be listening too hard._

**_What the..?_**

_Yep. Maybe you should get some sleep. I don't think you're fully awake._

**_But-_**

_Night! *throws a rock at her head, which knocks her completely unconscious* There. *smiles triumphantly*_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! Plz keep reviewing, favoriting, and following! I promise to never leave this story ever! Unlike my other story **_Universal_ _Love_**, there will be absolutely no letting go. I like this idea, and plot too much to diss it. Sorry about giving it up by the way. I just wasn't exactly feeling the story anymore. But this one, I won't give up. Updates will be random so expect for me to update at weird times. I won't go a year without updating simply because that's crazy. Who would do that? But, just to reassure you guys, I will stick to this story until it comes to the end, which I plan to be at the 80th chapter. Mind you, some of these chapters will be long so think about all of that entertainment. Exciting, right? Yeah, I know. Go me. Lol. Now onto a random cut scene!**

**Sasuke: Are you on some kind of over-the-counter medication?**

**Me: Hey Sasuke, Whats a condom and a coffin got in common? **

**Sasuke: *shrugs* I don't know. **

**Me:They both hold stiffs but one is cumin and one is going! **

**Sasuke: *sweatdrops*Dobe.**

**Hidan: Hilarious!**

**Me: I know!**

**Me&Hidan: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

**Sasuke: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Me: Your mom.**

**Sasuke: My mom's dead.**

**Me: Damnit... Your brother.**

**Sasuke: Dead too.**

**Me: Fuck you.**

**Sasuke: *smirks* You already have.**

**Me: *looks up in wonder* Oh yeah...**

**Must get at least 5 reviews before posting the third chapter. Until then...REVIEW. :3**

**+ KatlovesCats +**


End file.
